An organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. In the organic light-emitting device, holes and electrons that are injected to the organic compound layer from the anode and the cathode, respectively, are recombined to generate excitons, and light is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state. The organic light-emitting device has remarkably progressed recently, and it is possible to provide light-emitting devices that are driven with low voltages, emit various emission wavelengths, and are rapidly responsive, thin, and lightweight.
A phosphorescent device is an organic light-emitting device that includes a phosphorescent material in the organic compound layer and emits light due to the triplet excitons, and there is a demand for further improvement in luminous efficiency of the phosphorescent device.
As the material for the light-emitting layer of the organic light-emitting device, for example, PTL 1 describes Compound H01, PTL 2 describes Compound H02, and PTL 3 describes Compound H03. These compounds are shown below. Note that the terms H01 to H03 are names given in this description.
